Promise of a lifetime
by deidaraEXPLOSIONproductions 04
Summary: What happens when deidaras birthday is in two days, sasori is dead, what will happen and make deidaras life better as he clings on to a promise of a lifetime


Promise of a lifetime

(Bored? Yep. Music? Yep. Nothing to do? Yep. Story writing? What else, enjoy ;D )

"Dont... Dont ever leave me Danna... Un" "I won't... I promise" "I...-"

"OI, DEIDARA WAKE UP" Itachi shouted into my room, I jumped out of bed, i landed flat on my face on the cold wood floor. "I hate you, un" I grumbled and stood up, dragging my feet along the floor as I followed the uchiha into the living room were everyone was sitting awaiting my awakening. Itachi found his way to kisames lap as tobi was crawling around on the floor with a toy car. How he was excepted into the akatsuki is beyond me. Seriously. Konan and Pein were sitting on the floor as Hidan was playing with a knife in the kitchen, how he is alive still is beyond me. Kakuzu was doing something that in the first place is beyond me... I have no clue were he is. Zetsu i think was in the kitchen trying to eat hidans arm, only guessing as i heard him shouting "zetsu off im not food". I plonked myself down on the sofa next to the fish and the weasel. "Morning sleeping beauty" Pein joked, i just death glared him, I wasnt in the best of moods. It was my birthday in a few days and what I wanted was not going to happen, or at least not anymore. What I wanted, was sasori no Danna. He was my master and lover, my only friend in the akatsuki, the only one who wasnt a complete idiot. The only one who I truly trusted and understood. "Missing sasori yet?" Kisame said glancing over at me, those words triggered a bunch of memories that killed me from the inside.

"Deidara... Im leaving..." "B-but Danna?! You said you would always stay" "I know..." "You can't ! You promised you wouldn't leave... Un" "Im sorry..,"

I know deep down that he will always be with me, I guess that im confident that he is always there kinda, he will hear every prayer that is inside as i am clinging to the promise of a lifetime. He said he would never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a lifetime. Yet here i am. Alone. "You alive? Daydreaming again blondie" kisame said again, making me snap back to reality "what, uh no... No no no i got over his death" I said, i was always lying about how I felt. I don't want them to know how much I miss him. Itachi snickered, "what?" I asked assuming it was something I said, he just shook his head. Strange. I wonder if they have heard the prayers I make each night, how I say that I want him to come back, but I don't want him to be unhappy. He always seemed to unhappy here in the akatsuki, i dont get why, so if he came back i guess he would be unhappy again. Maybe him being dead was a good thing, he can finally be happy. It was stupid falling for him. I understand now. My hopes of him coming back were gone months ago. My happiness died along with him. I can still feel his presence around me, I know he isn't completely gone. He is probably reading my thoughts right now. I just wish i could see him one last time, that would be my wish for my birthday. If only birthday wishes come true.

2 days later, deidaras birthday

I woke up earlier than I usually do, not earlier than everyone else though. Haha they were already doing whatever they normally do. I got a few happy birthdays on the way into the kitchen but nothing really made me feel like it was my birthday, i was missing a soft voice and perfect red hair. I was missing a beautiful face that I would never see again. I was missing the present that I was hoping for. Everyone has it once. That present you want with all your heart but know it is impossible to get. Sasori no Danna was that present. A few hours later, around about 2:00pm everyone was gathered in the living room for the gifts. I got a lot of stuff, but nothing would compare to what I really wanted. I got a knife off Hidan, paper bird off konan, more clay off Pein, a plant of zetsu, a itachi plushy off itachi, a picture of me and sasori off kisame... Best gift ever i have to say... And £1 off kakuzu. Then it was tobis turn, he got up and told me to close my eyes, I did. I was really curious what the talking pumpkin had got me. I heard him run out the living room slamming the door after him, then returning a few seconds after. I was told to sit down and put my hands behind my back, this really confused me but I did what i was told. Soon I felt a weight on my lap. At first I thought that tobi had sat on me but when I heard his voice half way across the room i got really curious. How big way this present and how much did it weight, i was gonna be crushed soon, it almost weighted as much as my Danna. That made me sad. Tobi called over to me, "Open your eyes senpai. You will love it, I know you will". I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack, my present, the gift i got off the one person i hate. I can't hate him any longer, for the gift that he got me changed my life forever, the gift made me loads more happy. The gift... Was my sasori no Danna.

(Hope you liked it, took me a hour to write in my boiling room, this story is my first one without killing someone, yay me, also this story made me tons more happy when I was having a bad day 3 )


End file.
